Veritable Hell
by MS
Summary: SxS... There was no comparing experience to having your girlfriend spread sun screen on your body while preparing for a day at the beach. Her methods did feel a bit unorthodox though. "Could you undo this Syaoran?" This was torture.


MS

Summary: There was no comparing experience to having your girlfriend spread sun screen on your body while preparing for a day at the beach. Her methods feel a bit unorthodox though. What has she been watching?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Veritable Hell **

-

It was a day like any other.

Correction, Syaoran gulped quite audibly as Sakura looked to him smiling. Her hands were occupied by a sun screen lotion as their friends were already running to the beach in groups and submerging on the warm waters.

It was a beautiful summer day. They had decided to go on the spur of the moment to a close public beach, and that's how he found himself before a towel laid on the sand and his smiling girlfriend beckoning him forward so that she could apply sun protection.

"I could do this myself," he knew he was getting pink around his cheekbones, warmth settling on his face. Syaoran couldn't help himself to his bashfulness with thoughts of her trying her best to cover his body with the protection from the rays.

The problem was thus. She was going to touch his naked back. Naked back. Skin. Sakura's hands, her fingers were going to be touching his back.

"Well, to tell you the truth," her voice was lowered as she came closer. "I just don't want to go into the water right now. Tomoyo already applied sun screen for me and I want to lay here a bit, before going into the water to make sure that I don't burn."

"Sure," what else could he say to that?

"Here," she took him by his hand, making him kneel into the towel laid on the sand and settling herself beside him. Their umbrella kept them shaded from the sun, as well as from intruding watchers as she spread the lotion on her hands, rubbing them together before setting them on his shoulders.

It was slick.

The feeling. That's what he was thinking of. Syaoran had to berate himself as Sakura began moving her hands from his shoulders to his neck and back. Her hands were drawing circles, smoothing over the surface as she made sure to get each part of the uncovered skin.

"Just relax," her words just had the opposite effect. How could he when she was currently running her hands through his back?

"I'll try," he mumbled back as he felt his temperature rising. His brain was going to explode before they were through.

Sakura mistook his groan as one of pain. She pressed again at the particular spot, wondering if she had hurt him somehow. Another sound coming from him had her pausing. She looked around. They were the only ones beneath the umbrella.

She knew very well that Syaoran had been having a lot of practices lately with his team for soccer, as well as his martial arts training. He had also been helping her exercise the star cards for the last couple of weeks. Sakura had found out the hard way that magical beings liked to have some time outside to spend their energy.

"Lie down," it was a command. Syaoran's head turned to Sakura, sure that he had misheard what she had just said.

"What?"

"Lie down," she pushed him by the shoulders, giving him only enough time in a split second to brace his hands before him as he fell forward. That's what happened when you didn't have your legs spread before you while in a sitting position.

Sakura giggled at his floundering, making him lie down against the long towel. "I'm going to massage your back muscles," she spread some coconut lotion on her hands, sure that the sun screen had already been spread enough over the area.

"Sakura, you don't have to," he was interrupted by her.

"You're very tense Syaoran, and you've been helping me with my card problems, so I want to return the favor."

He really couldn't turn her offer down. The way she was talking, her voice showing her efforts would always get him to cave into whatever it was that she wanted to do. It was a good thing that she didn't really know she had said power though.

Syaoran bit his lip to keep from making any noise whatsoever as her warm hands were set on his shoulder blades. As the minutes ticked by, he could tell with great accuracy where each of her fingers were currently residing on his back.

When she started going to the side of his torso, hitting his ribs, he couldn't help but shiver. Her hands came to his waist, slipping underneath to his navel, making a line upwards to his spine.

She shifted around him, he heard the noise and movement of the towel. He was able to muffle his curse with his forearms as he felt her legs on either side of his thighs, her own around him as a clamp to keep herself leveled over him. When it had started, he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before she took said position, with her basically sitting on his butt as she concentrated on the deep line in the middle of his back from his spine.

Each movement as she reached the top, grounding his neck with her palms, only had her grinding into his butt.

Knowing Sakura like he did, he was sure she had no idea of what was going on. Sakura had always been a sweet and very naive when it came to the subject of sex and such. Syaoran could not say the same. They were in their early teens and he was very much aware of how things worked with his own body.

It had only been a couple of months before when his voice had changed, taking both him and Sakura by surprise. He had started to notice new growths of hair in various parts of his body that would make any sane person blush.

He had also started fantasizing about various things. Sakura in a bikini, just like she was at the moment. He really couldn't help but groan out loud as that particular image he had conjured up would not go away.

"Did I pull too hard?" she questioned him as she lightened her touch. He could only mutter a couple of it's all fine before she made it to his forearms and started her torture once again.

It was an eternity of hell.

His eyes bulged out of his sockets as he felt her lean over his back, her breasts pressing against his back, clearly defined as she placed her head over his shoulder and decided to take a break.

She kept blowing breaths into his scalp. She tucked away a few of his strands before settling down against him again, her cheek pressed against his skin. Syaoran was ever glad that she couldn't see his face.

"Are you ready to take a dip yet?" she inquired, one of her feet drawing circles in the sand with the tip of her big toe.

"No, I'll wait a few minutes," he could not say anything else. He was in a current situation that would make it very uncomfortable to walk in the open where all eyes could land on it.

"Well, I'm going to join our friends," she stood from him, brushing and moving some parts of her garment before taking the sun screen in hand and placing it right between his eyes. "I just need you to reapply my sun screen."

Those were the last words he had ever thought she'd say. He was in veritable hell.

"It's already been over an hour since I applied some and I really don't want to burn," Sakura had very sensitive skin when she was at the beach. She really had to follow the reapplying of the sun protection or she would pay the consequences with the shedding which made her miserable.

Syaoran made sure that she was looking away before getting back into his sitting position, his legs crossed as Sakura loosened the top strap of her top.

He was going to hell for this. His fingers trembled as they neared her neck, finally settling on the nape and steading as his flat palms ran alongside her shoulders and later spread to her shoulder blades.

His eyes were drawn to the little piece of fabric in the middle of her back. Sakura laced the top strings while he placed more sun screen on his hands, rubbing them together to warm his hands as well as the lotion.

"Could you undo this?" Syaoran really wanted a hard surface to hit his forehead on at that particular moment. "Syaoran," she said his name when he didn't answer nor move to comply.

He knew that she was going to turn at any moment. Gulping down the hard lump he felt in his throat, he tried to get it but his fingers and hands were coated with the sun screen. "I can't. My hands are slippery and lathered in the sun screen."

"Just try your teeth then. You just need to tug at one really hard and it'll come apart," that was it. He was officially lightheaded and about to loose consciousness. The blood was rushing to both his brain and to other parts of his body in such extreme speeds that his vision was lost for a second.

_You can do it yourself! Your hands are free! You just have to reach back and undo it!_ Of course, if he ever said that out loud, he would commit suicide. She had her forearms at the sides of her breasts, her underarms beneath as if holding the material in the expectation of the loosening of the garment.

His mouth was dry as a desert. His tongue was stuck to the floor of his mouth and his neck muscles were failing to keep his head still. How as he supposed to accomplish this?

"Okay," it was a squeak, foreign to his ears as he licked his lips, opening his mouth, and he leaned forward to take the end of the strap into his mouth and pulled at it. It took a bit of force to unravel the bow, but the mission was completed.

Before he really did something that would embarrass him to no end and for which he would have to move out of the country, he finished her back, his slippery fingers not cooperating as he redid the bow and he could finally take a deep breath.

Sakura gave him a kiss in thanks. It was just a peck to his lips, but in his current situation, all he could do was nervously chuckle as he set his hands over his crossed legs to hide his arousal.

Sometimes it sucked to be a guy. A guy that was very much attracted to his girlfriend. Said girlfriend that never noticed when he started having a couple of problems when in her presence.

This was torture.

He just buried his head in his hands as Sakura leaned down, spreading the solution from her leg to her thigh in a slow motion that felt very R rated. It was all in his mind, he couldn't help but rock himself, sanity flying the coup for an irreverent second as she continued to her bare stomach and belly button. He was sure to be drawing blood from the bite he took at his cheek when she reached her chest and neck.

The personal hell of one Syaoran Li.

Just like that, she was gone in a skipping motion to the sea. His eyes followed her, focusing as she entered the water. He could feel her shivering as she trudged in before completely submerging and joining their group of friends.

"That must have been rough for you," he was the last person he had expected to join him. Takashi had his trademark face on, his eyes closed while smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran was sure to do something drastic in a second. Somehow though, it felt comfortable to have another guy beside him. One that was commiserating with him.

"There's nothing like oblivious girlfriends for us to suffer a veritable hell and them being none the wiser," was his reply, not minding the question as he reached for a bag of candy in his bag. "Here," he gave Syaoran one. "Hopefully it'll help you out of your current problem."

There was no need to say anything else as they silently waited. It was strange, this male bonding through silence. "Let's go before they send a search party for us," Syaoran stood, taking deep breaths while making sure his bathing trunks were in place and tightly laced. The two friends made their way to their group.

It wasn't long before Syaoran found Sakura in his arms, her back against his chest with his arms around her waist as they buoyed in the water. That hell was also heaven.

* * *

I don't know what I was doing when the idea for this came, but the original intent I had would have blown me out of the water and I couldn't just do it when I really need to have a scene that makes sense. Still, I think it turned out well.

And remember guys, I'm going to take the counts for my next project until Thursday and remember that a poll is also on my profile page where you can vote. As of now, Sugar Daddy is taking the lead and somehow I'm not surprised. If someone doesn't know what the hell I'm talking about but would like to know, you can go to the fifth part of October Morning, another story of mine, and see what its about.

MS

-


End file.
